Nagusame
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: El título significa literalmente 'Consuelo'. Sobre la decisión tomada por Morgan y Reid, respecto a Hotch. Spoiler de los últimos caps. Slash. Extremadamente M.


Warnings; Sexo gráfico; no es juego. Si eres menor de edad, dale al botón de back. Uso de ajenjo.

Fandom; Criminal Minds.

**-0-**

**Nagusame**

Una dos tres veces…

¿Quién diablos estaba llamando a esta hora?

-Morgan.

-¿Qué haces despierto?

Derek frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo supiste…?

-Nadie contesta al tercer ring, a las dos de la madrugada, a menos que esté despierto…

Derek negó con la cabeza, sonriendo como si Dave esuviera frente a él.

-Rossi, creí que no nos perfilaríamos unos a otros.

-Y esto no es un perfil; repetiré mi pregunta ¿Qué carajo haces despierto?

Derek suspiró.

-Para ser precisos, estaba tomando café.

-¿Colombiano o mexicano?

Una risita.

-¿Importa?

-No, en realidad. Dado que están con Hotch, debe ser colombiano, si es que ya se terminó la mezcla chiapaneca que le gustaba a Hayley…

Derek sintió un doloroso pinchazo en el corazón. Si había algo de lo que David carecía en absoluto, era sutileza.

-¿Cómo está Hotch?

Derek miró hacia el dormitorio.

-Dormido ¿Cómo esperabas que estuviera?

Un suspiro impaciente del otro lado de la línea. Morgan siguió hablando.

-¿Más tranquilo? ¿Anestesiado? No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Acaso tú y Spencer no…

Derek perdió la paciencia.

-Dave, no sé a dónde estás tratando de llegar.

Por fin, Rossi soltó la carcajada.

-Está bien, Derek. No era mi intención molestarte.

-Claro…

-Es verdad. Sólo estaba preocupado.

Derek suspiró.

-Yo también lo estoy. No sé si fue lo correcto.

Un silbido.

-Sabes que lo fue.

-Es que no sé…

-¿Si podrás ver a Aaron a la cara mañana? Podrás. Y él también. Esto no es más grave de lo que aparenta, Derek.

-Sí, pero…

-Por eso te llamé. Regresa a la cama, al lugar donde debes estar. Y duérmete.

-David…

-No, no me digas nada. JJ nos tendrá un caso nuevo para mañana. Aaron no podrá ver a Jack en cinco días y para entonces, ya se le habrá bajado la impresión. Y tendremos que concentrarnos en el trabajo, de modo que no te preocupes más, si?

Silencio. Derek Morgan trató de no pensar, no sentir, no llorar.

-Fue lo correcto- repitió David- vete a dormir. Y deja de robarte el café.

Con eso, logró que Morgan sonriera.

-Hey, bien puedo darme el lujo de hacerlo…no es ningún robo.

-Vaya un pago. De saber que con un café cederías, Derek Morgan, ya se lo habría dicho a Penélope. O a Strauss…

Morgan arrugó la nariz, asqueado.

-Eres un enfermo mental despreciable.

-No. Perfilo enfermos mentales despreciables. Y para hacerlo bien, duermo lo que debo; obedece.

Un segundo antes de colgar, Derek se detuvo.

-Por qué, David?

-¿"Por qué" qué?

-¿Por qué llamaste? ¿Para qué?

Otro suspiro impaciente.

-Porque sabía que ibas a estar atormentándote, además de robándote el café. Mira Derek, esto no es muy distinto de cuando Jason le quitó las drogas a Reid o cuando te enfrentaste al sacerdote. Todos hicimos lo necesario. No somos un equipo, sino algo más. Una… familia.

Esta vez, fue Derek quien se rió.

-¡Vaya concepto más torcido de familia que tienes!

-Tengo que admitir que las circunstancias externas nos cambian a todos. Pero para tranquilizarte, te apostaré algo.

-Lo que gustes… no, espera, dímelo primero.

-Aaron olvidará esto. Comenzará a olvidar.

-No lo creo.

-Si no lo creyeras, tú y Spencer no habrían hecho nada. Sabías que era lo correcto desde antes de que Reid buscara un pretexto histórico razonable. Y yo también lo creo. Y te aseguro que las chicas tienen su versión personal…

Y era cierto. Maldito Rossi y su maldito talento/años de práctica de leer a la gente como si fuesen radiografías; oscuras y transparentes a la vez. Derek bostezó, mirando como la luz de la calle se colaba por entre las cortinas. Casi pudo adivinar la sonrisa de Dave.

-Me voy a dormir.

-Yo también. Ah, y no dejes que Reid haga hotcakes. Llegarán tarde y las chicas se lo sospecharán…

Morgan se rió y colgó, regresando al dormitorio. La cafeína aceleró su corazón, pero no le quitó el sueño; si acaso, lo relajó aún más. Miró a la pareja sobre la cama; Spencer estaba literalmente sobre Hotch. Desnudos. Enredados uno en otro.

Si había sido buena idea o no, no lo sabrían hasta que Hotch despertara. Y en ese momento, Derek sintió el sueño encima como la proverbial tonelada de ladrillos.

Sin pensar más, ocupó el área libre de la cama y, recargado en el hombro libre de Aaron –desnudo, cálido- se quedó dormido en menos de un minuto.

Afuera, un gato comenzó a maullar.

-0-

-Nagusameru.

-Gusa…qué?

-Nagusameru, conjugación de nagusame. La palabra significa 'consuelo'; cuando le añades la partícula 'ru' al final, la conviertes en verbo, un verbo en 'acción'.

-Reid, eso es un pleonasmo.

-Los verbos no transitivos en japonés y los verbos transitivos cambian el aspecto fonético del kanji terminal cuando se conjugan…

-Y te sugiero, Spence, que no me des la explicación.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que toda palabra origina un verbo, al añadir 'ru' al final.

-En todo caso, qué tiene que ver con esta reunión?

Reid miró a Dave y Rossi a su vez miró a Morgan. David Rossi dejó caer las palabras como al descuido, poniendo en guardia de inmediato a Derek.

-¿Cómo está Aaron?

Aaron. No Hotch y definitivamente, no Hotchner. Uhm, esto era personal.

-Maggie dice que casi no duerme. Deja las luces de la sala encendidas y eso, despierta a Jack. Y Jack tampoco duerme y se queda dormido en la escuela, al día siguiente.

Los tres miraron al vacío centro de la mesa. Sabían que su compañero no presentaba síntoma alguno en el trabajo; Hotch permanecía impasible, indiferente, el traje impecable, la corbata ajustada. Y las ojeras y el desconsuelo evidentes en el rostro, en la voz, en cada paso, la culpa persiguiéndolo.

_Si hubiera llegado__ antes…_

_S__i hubiera cedido a las órdenes de Foyet…_

_Si nunca se hubiera separado de Hayle__y…_

_S__i hubiera…_

_S__i no hubiera…_

No, aún no afectaba a su trabajo. Y conociendo a Aaron Hotchner, éste no lo permitiría y preferiría sacrificar su estabilidad mental completa antes que dar un paso atrás. Y al hacerlo, comenzaría a perder a Jack. Y una vez alejado de su hijo, cualquier rastro de humanidad se le borraría y quedaría colgado del borde del peligroso abismo en el que habían caído Jason y Elle.

Y el resto del equipo simplemente no podía permitirlo; aunque Derek fuera ahora el nuevo líder, Aaron Hotchner seguía siendo una pieza fundamental. Foyet había querido joderlo y con él a todos y no podían permitírselo.

Reid se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno… por eso les pedí esta 'reunión extraoficial'.

David elevó una ceja escéptica.

-¿"Extra oficial"?- el ademán abarcó la oficina vacía, sarcásticamente. Reid hizo un puchero.

-Vamos Dave- interrumpió Morgan- no seas quisquilloso. Si hubiéramos concertado una cita afuera, las chicas sin lugar a dudas lo habrían adivinado.

-Y cuál es su miedo ¿Qué se ofrecieran a participar?

La frase los hizo reír.

-Está bien, de qué se trata, Spence? –Dave tomó el vaso de papel, terminando el café de un sorbo.

Reid se aclaró la garganta y Dave aguantó el gesto de duda ¿Por qué Spencer estaba tan nervioso?

-Co…como saben, mi madre es experta en literatura medieval.

Los otros agentes asintieron.

-La mayoría de la gente piensa que sólo hubo una lieraura medieval; la europea. Pero eso es falso. En Oriente también hubo una serie de obras muy importantes.

-Ah, por eso estabas hablando en japonés.

Reid asintió.

-Ultimamente, ella lo ha estado repasando, a sus poetas y me hizo recordar un episodio que me leyó de niño. Hubo –hay- un haikuista muy importante, Matsuo Bashou… los haikus son versos de catorce sílabas que se desarrollaron a partir del Shogun Tokugawa, en el siglo XIII…

-Sé concreto, Spence.

El joven genio enrojeció.

-Matsuo Bashou no sólo era poeta. Su familia lo había destinado a ser samurai, a las órdenes del daimio que servía a Tokugawa, en la zona de Japón donde vivía, cerca de Edo…uhm, Tokio, en la actualidad. El caso es que, cuando tenía catorce años de edad, el daimio o señor feudal y jefe de la familia a la que estaba destinado a proteger, lo destinó a ser guardian de su hijo mayor, quien entonces tenía doce años. Los dos chicos crecieron juntos y entre ellos se desarroló un vínculo… muy fuerte.

-Una relación homosexual –puntualizó Dave.

Reid asintió, apresuradamente.

-Como la que tienen tú y Morgan. Basada en las peleas conjuntas, la hermandad que da luchar contra algo en equipo y la atracción física…

Morgan hizo ojos de espiral ¿Por qué diablos David tenía que ser tan crudo siempre? Reid volvió a asentir, nervioso aún y siguió hablando.

-Cuando su joven amo tenía dieciesiete años, contrajo una fiebre palúdica y murió. Bashou no soportaba la pena y le pidió autorización al daimio para ejecutar el seppuku… uhm el suicidio ritual o hara-kiri. Éste no se lo permitió; dijo que huír del sufrimiento de esa forma, era algo indigno de un verdadero samurai y que Bashou debía ser capaz de soportarlo. A cambio, ordenó a los otros jóvenes samurais bajo su mando, que ejercieran sobre Bashou, el _Nagusame Gishiki_.

-¿Lo cual es? –interrumpió Dave.

-Literalmente, el 'Ritual de Consuelo'- y en ese momento, Reid enrojeció inusitadamente, como si hubiese dicho malas palabras frente a su madre. Y luego se soltó hablando automáticamente

-Claroqueesonosóloloayudó;le hanllegadoa nosotrosy…

Dave ponderó las palabras, el significado y la lógica. El par de ojos de cuervo se posó en sus compañeros, atravesándolos como si se tratasen de insectos bajo el microscopio. Luego, miró al fondo vacío de su vaso de café. Alzó la mano, parando la perorata de Reid.

-Tengo sólo…tres preguntas al respecto.

Reid asintió, sin hablar y sin mirarlo; Derek tomó su mano y se acomodó en el sofá de cuero, dándole un apoyo implícito. Rossi siguió hablando.

-¿Están seguros? ¿No les producirá… problemas?

Morgan puso una mano en el hombro de Reid y se acercó a él, rodeándolo; el joven doctor se volvió a su pareja; Derek le besó la nariz y Spence sonrió y Dave se sintió tranquilo antes de que respondieran. Se amaban. Habían vivido muchas cosas juntos y habían salido de muchos abismos oscuros. Indudablemente podrían hacerlo. Morgan se limitó a asentir y Reid hizo lo mismo. Derek habló.

-¿Cuál es tu otra pregunta?

Dave estiró los brazos, bostezando; era tarde, de cualquier forma.

-Supongo que me librarán de participar… no estoy seguro de gustarle a Hotch.

La frase logró las carcajadas que Rossi quería y rompió la tensión entre los tres.

Ninguno se preguntó si Hotch aceptaría o qué cara pondría, pero eso tal vez fuera lo más sencillo. O no tanto. No lo sabrían hasta enfrentarlo.

-0-

-No.

La voz fue firme, terminante, la mirada sobre los dos sin bajar ni un momento.

-Hotch…

-Aaron…

-He dicho que no.

Reid miró al escritorio, la manos apoyadas en él, temblando. No era que no lo hubieran esperado. Derek alzó las suyas y tomó las de Spence, protegiéndolo. Aaron tomó aire, incómodo. 'No' no era una buena respuesta y menos, comprendiendo el alcance y significado de la propuesta de sus compañeros.

-Escuchen… aprecio lo que intentan hacer. Y, guardadas todas las medidas, hasta podría decir que me siento…halagado. Pero no es mi intención y nunca lo será meterme entre dos y menos si son mis amigos, casi mi familia y de paso…

Dos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Interrumpo?

Era Dave. Una sola mirada le bastó a Hotch para saber que Rossi estaba en la conspiración, como no, y no daría marcha atrás ni un milimetro. Retuvo el suspiro.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Sí- Dave cerró la puerta- no veo razones claras para tu negativa.

Aaron decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos.

-Creo que tiene que ver con el hecho fundamental de que no soy homosexual, David… sin ánimo de ofenderlos, Reid, Morgan.

Dave se acercó al librero, husmeando y sacando una botella de JackDaniels's de detrás de un libro.

-Vaya vaya… esto sí que es ilegal, eh?

-Jason la dejó ahí. _Y no trates de distraerme._

David sonrió socarronamente.

-Bueno, ya que tu respuesta es negativa y no vamos a convencerte, me gustaría que nos dijeras, hablando hipotéticamente, claro está, de qué forma aceptarías quedarte una noche con Reid y Morgan…

Aaron lo miró, elevando ligeramente una ceja, como si Rossi hubiera enloquecido, como si la transferencia entre él y los múltiples sicópatas con los que trataban se hubiera completado, sin haber vuelta atrás. Pero la mejor estrategia con Rossi era ser directo y Hotch lo sabía, así que se decidió por ella, para no caer en su juego.

-Jack tendría que estar fuera de casa.

-Por supuesto.

-Y yo debería estar consciente. Nada de alcohol o cosas parecidas.

Dave sonrió, mirando cuidadosamente la botella.

-Un trago o dos rompería tus inhibiciones, Aaron…

-Si, hipotéticamente, aceptara hacerlo, Rossi, lo haría conscientemente y no anestesiado de ninguna forma.

Dave lo miró a la cara.

-¿Por qué?

-Reconozco que tiene su significado y que quieren hacerme… sentir. Y si estoy totalmente consciente, lo sufriré directamente, sin escudos de por medio.

Reid habló.

-El resultado sería…catártico.

-Precisamente- terminó Aaron.

Dave miró al techo teatralmente y tanto Reid como Morgan percibieron el hecho de que efectivamente, aún eran jóvenes y ni veinte años de entrenamiento en Quantico podrían superar la experiencia de Rossi, aunque de una forma muy diferente a la de Jason.

-En pocas palabras, Hotch, no te estás negando por el hecho en sí, sino porque pensaste que sería algo común y corriente, una noche tremenda, alcohol de por medio y a olvidarlo todo después y aquí, nunca pasó nada. Y no quieres que eso ocurra. Si pasa, _hipotéticamente_, deberá ser algo especial… verdad?

Y entonces sí, Aaron se atragantó. Rossi lo había entrampado y él había caído y Dave ni siquiera se había dignado caminar por la tangente de la 'situación hipotética' con la que Hotch intentara zafarse. Mirando al vacío, se limitó a asentir. Dave dejó la botella en el basurero, con cuidado.

-Muy bien. Te sugiero que llames a Maggie; es una noche excelente para ver a Bob Esponja hasta tarde, no? –hizo una seña casi imperceptible a los otros dos.

-0-

_-No tuve la i__ntención per sé, Agente Hotchner._

_-¿En verdad? Calculaste cada paso. Los vigilaste, los leíste, alimentaste sus jóvenes egos…_

_-Y publicaron sus libros, Agente Hotchner. Que hayan muerto jóvenes sólo ha aumentado su fama. Ellos me lo agradecerían__…_

_Tuve que cerrar los ojos, durante el cambio de luces__ del semáforo. Hablar con nuestro último serial me había dejado más agotado y vacío que otras veces; FantasmaSinForma había asesinado a más de 40. Y no teníamos huellas, ni ADN, ni cuerpos, excepto su confesión detallada y su seudónimo, dado que no se trataba de cualquier escritor._

_-Dígame una cosa, Agente Hotchner-la mirada oscura e inteligente tras los anteojos. _

_La inteligencia sin amor suele ser una perversión, decía Liz, la sicóloga forense de Quantico, alumna de Jason. Antes de que Hotch respondiera, Fantasma se adelantó_

_-¿Qué sintió cuando Foyet lo apuñaló? ¿Un clímax? ¿Un orgasmo? Fue… sensual el ceder a los deseos de ese bastardo?__¿Lo excitó el ceder el control? O… fue extraño?_

_Náuseas. No sé cómo me contuve de vomitar._

_Y no quería llegar a casa; Jack no estaría, Hayley no estaba –noestanoestanoesta- y no tenía la menor gana de enfrentarme a la 'cura' que Reid había encontrado._

_C__laro que fue idea de Rossi; no podíamos perfilarnos y eso no quería decir que pudiéramos evitarlo…_

-0-

Lo primero que Hotch percibió, antes de abrir la puerta, fue la voz de Reid, cantando, alguien a quien no se le daba el karaoke ni pago de por medio ¿Español? Bueno, Reid era capaz de cantar openings de animé, de modo que no le asombró.

La botella sobre la mesita –transparente, el líquido verde brillante en su interior- le produjeron fastidio

-Hola, Aaron… -la voz, arrastrada y la sonrisa enorme más el aliento lo hicieron comprender de inmediato –_Artemisia Absinthe_… en su grado más puro- soltó una risita- caerás en mis brazos gracias al Hada Verde, cierto?

Reid estaba deparramado –es que no hay otra palabra- sobre el amplio sofá, sólo el pantalón del pijama encima, los cabellos aún mojados en las puntas–huellas de una reciente ducha- el cuerpo joven y delgado, un chorro de leche blanca y las dos motas rosadas de los pezones más la ligera sombra del vello oscuro, bajo el ombligo. Hotch contuvo cualquier expresión; Spencer era hermoso. No había dudas de por qué Morgan estaba con él.

No. Eso no era justo. Spence era también un genio, una persona dulce y sensible y más fuerte de lo que aparentaba a veces. Y Derek se lo merecía.

-¡Hotch! ¡Ya estas aquí!

Aaron miró a Morgan, recargado en la puerta de la cocina, un vasito de _louché_ en la mano. Penélope no lo llamaba 'Muñeco de chocolate' de forma gratuita; Derek estaba igual de falto de ropa que Spence, pero su musculatura era perfecta, detallada y embellecida por la tinta agresiva de los tatuajes.

-No haremos nada de esto. Dije que no quería drogas de por medio-apuntó Hotch, con severo disgusto. La risa de Reid.

-El ajenjo NO es una droga, Hotch; eso es un mito…

-Y dijiste que eras tú el que debía estar consciente. No nos pusiste condiciones a nosotros, que yo recuerde- lo interrumpió Derek.

Hotch se acercó a la mesa y se quitó la corbata, con toda la disciplina de un agente con años de entrenamiento. Se quitó el saco, colgándolo cuidadosamente de la silla, a modo que no se arrugase. Reid sonrió y se levantó del sofá, trastabillando hacia él. Derek trató de ayudarle a no caer, pero Spencer lo apartó, sonriendo, los ojos semicerrados… no sin besarlo antes, la boca abierta, lánguidamente, a centímetros de la nariz de Aaron.

Inesperadamente y en contra de su carácter –mayormente tímido- Spencer se volvió a Aaron.

-Me dejarás desvestirte, verdad?

No hubo tiempo a respuesta y Hotch no pudo pensar en una. Spencer simplemente se soltó de Derek –quien seguía besando sus hombros y cuello- y tomando la cabeza de Aaron en las manos, lo besó hasta faltarle el aire. Como Aaron se negara a abrir la boca, Spence sonrió. Y lo mordió. El dolor en el labio produjo dos reacciones en Aaron; excitación y rechazo…a más de abrir la boca. Eso hizo a Spencer colgarse de su labio inferior como lo haría un bebé de su chupón. Aaron no quería soltarse por dos cosas; no quería lastimar a Spence y no quería sentir la falta de su lengua, de su cuerpo, cálido, frotándose al suyo. La risa de Derek y ¿Cómo diablos había llegado hasta ahí, tras él, si estaba detrás de Reid? Los fuertes y tatuados brazos rodearon su cintura y una lengua atrevida se deslizó bajo su oreja y unos dientes acariciaron su cuello.

Spence abrió la camisa y sus dedos exploraron el terreno; Aaron podría ser un hombre casado, sí y mayor que él, también. Eso no quería decir que no estuviera perfectamente construído y no sólo el entrenamiento en Quantico tenía que ver con ello. Derek se encargó de sacarle la camisa por detrás.

Olor a ajenjo, a cloro –testosterona- y sal de mar. Masculinidad químicamente pura y la mano de Derek, una de ellas en su cadera -grapa de hierro- y la otra, colándose –serpiente oscura- en su ropa interior, mientras Spence la bajaba, juguetonamente y ¿Es que esos dos no podían parar de reír?

_Enfócate, Aaron. No pienses, sólo siente: Reid tiene unos ojos hermosos ¿Lo habías notado antes? Y la boca de Derek es una pérdida para la población femenina y ¿Eso que siento en mi trasero eres tú? No, no culpo a Penélope ni a nadie de las chicas por fantasear contigo__… sí, bésame en el cuello. Muérdeme, todo lo fuerte que puedas, no me importa si dejas marcas_

Fue turno de Derek para girar a Aaron y besarlo; Spence en tanto, recorría con su lengua todo el terreno previamente explorado con sus dedos. Cuando Aaron reaccionó, estaba desnudo, sobre el sofá y Spencer lo tenía preso entre sus labios y dientes, mientras Derek lo besaba completamente. El asalto había sido tan rápido que, pese al agotamiento y a no tener una gota de alcohol encima, Hotch simplemente no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. De pronto, Derek detuvo el exquisito tormento que Spencer estaba dándole.

-¿Qué tal si te llevamos a la cama, Jefe?

Ciertamente, Aaron no era ya quien dirigía al equipo. Pero Derek lo había dicho sin la menor malicia y aprisionando el largo falo entre sus manos, el cuerpo bañado por los besos de Spence.

De pronto, éste se paralizó y se quedó mirando el costado de Aaron, bajo la costilla izquierda. La cicatriz de la cuchillada estaba tierna y era más grande de lo que esperaban. Con toda la ternura posible, Spencer la besó, mirando a Hotch a los ojos, los suyos, llenos de lágrimas.

Fué esa visión la que hizo perder todo control a Aaron, si es que le quedaba algo; jaló de los cabellos a Spencer y estrelló ambos rostros, hundiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas… suficientes para despejar hasta la última sombra de ebriedad en Reid. Aaron deslizó sus manos sobre el cuerpo en sus brazos, los hombros, la delicada curva de la espalda, el perfecto y compacto trasero… y se topó con el rostro de Derek, a milímetros del suyo. El beso fue igualmente intenso; Aaron apenas advirtió el cambio de escenario y de pronto, estaba sobre el espléndido cuerpo de Reid y Derek, sobre el suyo, el cálido peso en su espalda y su lengua, deslizándose entre sus piernas abiertas…

-Déjame verte Hotch… estoy preparado para ti…

Reid lo tomó en sus manos y acomodó la punta húmeda contra el suave y cálido pliegue entre sus nalgas, abriéndo las piernas a fin de despejar el camino. Inesperadamente, Derek lo tomó de las caderas y lo hundió a la perfección en su novio, tan estrecho y cálido –más que Hayley y más que ninguna otra mujer- y Hotch se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos. Reid lo besó y se detuvo; Aaron se vió obligado a mirarlo y fue cuando sintió en su propia entrada los dedos de Derek, firmes, explorando: la boca de su compañero, sanguijuela en su nuca –ese punto tan especial que lo volvía loco- y Spence que no le permitía moverse y sólo lo mantenía preso en él, besándolo y acariciando la suave bolsa entre sus piernas, mientras Derek terminaba de prepararlo y comenzaba a hundirse en él…

Claro que dolió. Aaron nunca había estado con un hombre y Derek era todo, menos pequeño. Y el siguiente dolor fue totalmente inesperado; Spencer hundiendo sus dedos en la aún reciente herida. Aaron abrió la boca intentando aspirar todo el aire posible sin lograrlo, su excitación deteniéndose y entonces, Derek se hundió en él totalmente y Reid fue quien comenzó a moverse, teniéndolo atrapado. Duró sólo unos minutos. El clímax lo hizo jadear y perderse.

En algún momento del descenso, el jadeo se convirtió en gemido y después, en absoluto llanto convulsivo. Los dos cuerpos que lo envolvían, rodeaban, atravesaban, desaparecieron de su percepción; todo él era una ola de dolor blanco, imparable, condimentado con lágrimas y sal y los besos de ambos y las caricias cubriéndolo como una manta, con un consuelo indefinible, extenso, estelar…

Y, cuando creyó que el piso había dejado de moverse, Reid comenzó a besarlo, nuevamente.

No pudo detenerlos hasta que prácticamente, perdió el sentido.

-0-

En honor a la verdad, lo despertó el aroma; café y maple. Y el ruido de la conversación en la cocina; Morgan riendo y Spencer enredado en quien sabe que tanta explicación sobre hechizos japoneses y …estaba insoportable desde la ComicCon, habiendo hecho el cosplay de 'L'. Aaron intentó moverse; cada centímetro del cuerpo le dolía como si lo hubieran atropellado.

Miró el reloj.

"_Cuando estés malherido, nunca pierdas de vista el reloj. Dormirás y despertarás y el reloj siempre estará ahí y al darte cuenta de que avanza, comprenderás que el tiempo se mueve. Y, conforme el tiempo se mueve, tus heridas sanarán"_

Y fue cuando lo notó.

Su mente estaba totalmente clara, desprovista de la sensación de náusea húmeda que había estado sufriendo desde que Foyet lo atacara, desde la muerte de Hayley, desde el divorcio, desde…

Cada una de las culpas parecía haberse diluído.

Sí, Hayley había muerto y él había matado a Foyet y Jack había quedado huérfano y sí, todavía era él, Aaron Hotchner, SSA FBI BAU y nada había cambiado.

Sólo las cosas parecían más reales, más tangibles, más brillantes.

Alguien aterrizó en la cama junto a él.

-¿Despertaste, Principe Encantador?

Era un Reid sonriente. Aaron se limitó a asentir, devolviendo la sonrisa. Spencer le besó la nariz.

-Mejor te levantas; JJ nos regañará por llegar tarde.

-Hey, NiñoBonito- era Derek- deja al Jefe en paz… o te culpará de acoso…

Reid se volvió a Morgan y fue hacia él, las manos en la cintura, la sonrisa depredadora disfrazada tras la mirada de cachorro indefenso que era su marca de fábrica.

-¿A mi? Pero…si yo soy inofensivo!

Derek lo atrapó en sus brazos y lo besó, empujándolo a la cocina y dándole una juguetona palmada en el trasero.

-¿Estás bien, Jefe?

Aaron asintió.

-Entonces apresúrate. NiñoBonito hizo un kilo de hotcakes para desayunar y es día de trabajo.

-¿Cuándo no lo es?

Derek sonrió y se encogió de hombros, saliendo de la habitación, la sonrisa marcada.

Aaron se estiró, sentándose en la cama con más precaucion de la necesaria. No, las cosas no habían cambiado. Y si, de una forma sutil, sí que lo habían hecho. El pasado no iba a disolverse pero el dolor bajaría hasta un nivel soportable, el mínimo para seguir vivendo sin problemas, para dar lo mejor de sí mismo a Jack y ¿Quién sabe que le depararía el futuro?

Inspiró profundamente, mirándose en el espejo. Acababa de pasar una noche con dos de sus compañeros. No sentía el menor remordimiento por ello y sí en cambio, la sensación de haber hecho algo que había terminado por ordenar las cosas. Qué extraño.

Con las risas de Derek y Spencer al fondo, Aaron se dirigió al baño.

Una ducha ardiendo no le caería nada mal…

-0-

La gota infinitamente pequeña –maple?- bastó para arruinarle el día; Penélope se sentía enojada, no por el hecho de haberlo descubierto de esa forma, sino porque el perfilar se le estaba contagiando y maldito el asunto si le gustaba, que no le agradaba en absoluto.

Por otro lado, la gota de maple en el chaleco de Reid, vista sólo unos segundos cuando Spencer la saludara, tenía un significado…inesperado en sólo un sentido. Tecleó las claves necesarias ¿Cómo había tardado tanto en reaccionar? Un beep del computador bastó para despejarle el disgusto ¡Bendita la tecnología! Tomó el teléfono, la sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

-¿JJ?

-¿Qué paso, Penny?

-¿Ya les entregaste la carpeta?

-No aún. Llegará en dos horas.

-¿Que hace Prentiss?

-Supongo que apostar en el póker online…

-Arrástrala y vengan a mi oficina. Y que los chicos no se den cuenta.

-Salieron a tomar café.

-¡Kawaii desu! ¡Genial!

-¿Japonés? ¿Quieres decir…?

-Sabes perfectamente lo que ésta Diosa del Conocimiento quiere decir, JJ. Ahora, trae tu lindo trasero y el de Prentiss a mi oficina; tenemos apenas una hora antes de que los mjuchachos regresen y la carpeta del día llegue de Miami.

-OH. POR. DIOS…

-No te lo voy a decir. La película acaba de llegar y editarse.

-¡Penélope García!

-Es culpa de ustedes… y los chicos jamás sospecharán.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque fui yo la que le sugerí a nuestro brillantísimo bombón de azúcar que él y su delicioso muñeco de chocolate endulzaran un poco la vida de nuestro amado jefe…

-Explícate.

-¿Quien crees que le mandó los haikus de Bashou a Diana Reid?

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y García miró a sus dos compañeras, ambas con la boca abierta, JJ aún con el teléfono en la mano. Sonrió, ampliamente.

-Señoras, bienvenidas al Magnífico Imaginario de Penélope…listas para la función de hoy?

-0-

_Bien, si os confieso que escribir este fic fue un dolor de tripas, no me lo vais a creer, pero así fue. Se usó música de Zoé; Nada y Mrs. Nitroglicerina. Zoe me hace casi tanto daño como RadioHead, pero era preferible usarlos a ellos. Para Katrinna-sama; espero estés feliz, sí, usé tu OTP. Y te debo un montón. Los datos sobre Bashou son verdaderos; el Nagusame Gishiki literalmente, me lo saqué de la manga. El comercial MarySue era necesario para romper tensión entre una escena y otra. Para quienes usáis estos fics como taller, habréis notado que está escrito PhilpiKDick, es decir, escenas cortadas y no lineales en el tiempo y la tensión soportada en el diálogo. Sobre el ajenjo; las sustancias que inducen alucinaciones en esta bebida, ya no se usan en su fermentación actual__, de modo que no lo intentéis, no vale la pena. La bebida tiene el apodo de 'Hada Verde' y es más fácil que leáis en Wikipedia todo el choro. Ah, la frase sobre el reloj, entrecomillada, es una cita literaria –as ever, como en todo capi de CM- y es de Will Graham, en Dragón Rojo, de Thomas Harris. Siento que me falta descripción en la oscuridad en Aaron, pero no pude lograr más. Un agradecimiento implícito a Klan y a Liz; ellos saben por qué._

_Ese fic fue escrito expresamente para una persona; y ¿Sabés, Djeri? No hay perfiles que definan la amistad ni pago por ella y de cualquier manera, agradezco a __Quien Dirige el Tiempo, que te haya puesto en mi camino. Namasté, de corazón._

_Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews. _

_FantasmaAlineal / Kitsune Gin._


End file.
